1. Technical Field
This invention relates to edge light panel displays that provide a lighted surface based on the characteristics of light reflection and refraction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to visual illuminated displays utilizing board or panels on which images are presented. A variety of different illumination systems have been developed; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,890, 5,178,447, 5,564,810 and 5,730,518.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,890 a display board is disclosed in which multiple transparent acrylic plates having edge illumination are provided with grooves within their respective surfaces. The grooves are illuminated by the transferred light within the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,447 discloses an edge light panel in which a liquid crystal display has an emitter panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,810 is directed towards a full color stereoscopic display with color multiplexing in which polarization of color is used in different display of color images provides the basis for discriminating different perspective three-dimensional images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,518 claims a back lighting device wherein display panels of light conducting material are provided with linear light sources along one edge. The display panels are made of a light transmissive material in which the surface of the respective panels have multiples of pyramidal or conical projections at minute intervals on the same size.